Miraculous Americans?
by CreeperGalee
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir run into two new Miraculous holders... from America? After finding out that Paris isn't the only city that has Mircauclous holders, and that all of the Hawkmoth characters from each are getting stronger from a dark force, Ladybug and Chat Noir must help the American duo Great Dame and Avian defeat them! Rated T: PTSD, violence, fluff/kisses/, blood, depression
1. A GREAT new Miraculous!

**Hello again my little Camem-bears! I have been wanting to post this for soooo long! I said it might have kissing just to let you know why it is rated T. I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes or awfully said sentences. I am still new to this, saying this is only my second (work in progress) fanfic! I hope you enjoy it as much as Plagg loves Camembert!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

Chat Noir and Ladybug both smiled as they watched yet another purified akuma fly off to the sky. Chloe had caused yet another akuma by making fun of a girl's clothing. Chat looked over at Ladybug, who was still looking up at the darkening sky. Quietly, so his lady would not hear him, Chat snuck behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Before she could protest, Chat pulled out his baton and extended it so they were at least 50 feet off of the ground.

" Chat!" exclaimed Ladybug.

" What's wrong m' lady? Not a fan of the purr-fect view?" Chat replied, smirking.

" Chat, let me down! You know-" Ladybug was quickly cut off as a boomerang sailed past her face, soon followed by a second.

" Another akuma? So soon?" Ladybug asked.

" Let's go find it," replied Chat.

" How?"

" It is a boomerang. You throw them and they come back."

" Oh yeah. I guess I forgot," Ladybug answered sheepishly. Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo and swung to the nearest rooftop. Chat followed her over and looked around for the boomerangs.

" Hmm. So far I can't- there they are!" Chat pointed towards the Agreste mansion as two little dots fell onto the roof of the house across from the mansion. Together, Chat and Ladybug made their way over to the building. Stopping on the roof of the building over, Ladybug and Chat looked onto the roof of the building where the boomerangs had landed. Alone on the roof sat a girl with tanish skin and two curly brown pigtails set up high on her head like dog ears. She was wearing a costume that resembled that of a King Charles Spaniel and was currently getting ready to throw her boomerangs again. Ladybug nodded at Chat, signaling for him to get ready to capture the girl. The girl looked around at the sky and let out an exasperated huff. Just as she was about to throw her boomerang, Chat and Ladybug pounced.

" GAAH!" Chat landed on her and pulled her arms behind her, forcing her to stand up. Ladybug grabbed her boomerangs and walked up to the girl, who was busy trying to escape Chats grasp.

" LET GO OF ME!"

" Chat, do you think the akuma is in her boomerangs?" Ladybug asked Chat.

" I don't know. It's worth a shot though!" Ladybug grasped the boomerangs in her hands and brought them down hard against her knee, much to the other girls displeasure. Nothing happened. Surprised, Ladybug tried again. Nothing. She must have tried 3 more times before giving up.

" They won't break!" exclaimed Ladybug.

" OF COURSE THEY WON'T BREAK! THEIR MAGIC!" The girl exclaimed. Her voice, now much clearer, was heavily accented with an American accent that reminded Chat of a cowboy.

" Magic?" Chat asked.

" YEAH! NOW LET GO OF ME BEFORE I HIT YOU SO HARD YOU'LL END UP IN TIMBUKTU!" the girl yelled.

" You can let go of her Chat," Ladybug told him. Chat let go of the girl who ran up to Ladybug, snatched her boomerangs, and jumped up on a nearby electrical box.

" Who are you?" Ladybug asked.

" Wouldn't you love to know!" was the reply.

" Sorry. We did not mean to attack you. We thought you were an akuma," Chat apologized.

" Akumas. Akumas. They are what got me into this whole mess! Today is just not my day!" the girl said to no one in particular.

" What happened?" asked Chat.

" Well, me and my partner Avian are fighting another akuma, when the akuma runs up and steals his miraculous! Then, she runs off, teleportin' me and Avian to...to...where am I exactly?" finished the girl.

" You are in Paris, France," Ladybug told her.

" PARIS!? I AM IN PARIS?!" the girl scrambled off of the electrical box and looked around, finally spotting the Eiffel Tower.

" Oh no, no, no, no, no! Paris!" the girl started pacing across the roof of the building.

" I am guessing you are not from around here?" asked Chat.

" I WAS IN AMERICA LAST TIME I CHECKED!" she yelled.

" Calm down! We can help you! We are the protectors of paris after all!" Chat assured her.

" By the way, I never quite got you name. What is it?" added Ladybug.

" My name? Oh! It is Great Dame! Part of the Miraculous Duo of America!" she replied.

" So you said that your partner's name was Avian, right?"

" Yup! Talking about Avian, I better go check in on him! See yah later!" Great Dame told them.

" Wait! Maybe we can help you!" Ladybug quickly said.

" Help us?"

" Yeah. I mean, don't you need a place to stay?"

" That would mean revealing your identities!" exclaimed Chat. Looking down, Ladybug replied.

" Well, we have been partners for 2 years now Chat. I guess it is about time we knew who we were under the mask," Ladybug said quietly. _My lady, is agreeing to reveal her identity, to me?_

" Yes!" Chat yelled.

" Chat Noir?" I ran up and hugged Ladybug, picking her up and twirling her around.\

" CHA-A-AT!" Ladybug yelled as I spun her around. Great Dame just watched, confused, as Chat Noir and Ladybug spun around. Eventually I put Ladybug down and smiled at her.

" What was that for?" she asked.

" I have waited two years to find out who my lady is under the mask!" I told her, practically squealing with delight.

" Just promise me one thing."

" Anything my lady."

" Promise that you won't be disappointed with who is under this mask. She is… very different from who I am."

" Of course my lady! Just promise the same for me, ok?"

" I will."

" Well, follow me! I'll take you to where Avian is hidin'," Great Dame interrupted.

" Lead the way!" Ladybug told her. Grinning, Great Dame backed up to the edge of the roof, and dived off backwards.

" GREAT DAME!" Both me and Ladybug yelled as we ran to see where she had landed.

" Hahaha!" Great Dame laughed at us as she swung to the next building over. Her boomerangs were now connected by a rope and acted as a grappling hook sort thing. Grinning, I leapt after her with Ladybug right behind me.

* * *

 **Whelp! There it is! Hope you liked it! Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Cheese? Cheese (and the other stuff) is always welcome in the review section! PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed! I will be updating fairly often. I promise to you that I will update this and my other story, The Next World (read it!), at least once a week! Until next time my little Camem-bears!**


	2. A WINDY reveal!

**Hello! The next chapter is up! YAY! I was amazed by how many people actually took their time to look at this fanfic in ONE night! 27 people! I know it probably doesn't sound like a lot, but to a new writer on this website, it means the world to me! Here is the second chapter for you! Read, review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Miraculous Ladybug, and never will.**

* * *

Great Dame brought them to a dark alley across from a department store, and knocked on a door.

" Who is it?" a male voice called from inside. Great Dame motioned for us to be quite. She spoke in a perfect french accent as she answered.

" This is the authorities! Please come out with your hands up!" Great Dame grabbed our hands and pulled us behind a dumpster where we could not be seen. The door opened and a large jet of air came out. As Ladybug and I were trying to hold on to the dumpster, Great Dame was just barely able to contain her laughter. She stood up and walked to the door.

" Dame! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing things like that!" the voice said. Looking over the dumpster, I saw a boy standing there, clearly in his Miraculous form. He had tan skin, short black hair, and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a skintight suit that was golden and with white stripes on the sides. There was a headpiece going across his forehead and two white wings on his back.

" A lot. Cause I ain't stopping." Great Dame pushed passed him and into the room behind the door. The boy finally noticed us.

" Who are these guys?" He asked.

" Hello. I am Ladybug and this is Chat Noir. We are the Miraculous superheroes of Paris" Ladybug told him.

" Okay then. Come in." He moved so that we could go in. The room was about the size of a classroom, maybe smaller, and was completely furnished.

" How did you guys find and furnish this place," I asked, looking around at the orange walls.

" Well, we just kinda found it. It was abandoned and furnished so… you know," Avian replied.

" Ladybug and Chat Noir are here to help us get back to the US once you are healed," Great Dame said.

" Heal?" I asked.

" Yeah. During the fight with Teleport I got thrown into a building, which ended up breaking my arm" Avian told us.

" Oh."

" She was hard to defeat. Foxhand needs to give us a break!" exclaimed Great Dame.

" Who is Foxhand?" I asked.

" He is the guy who sends us all of the akumas," she replied.

" Oh. We have Hawkmoth."

" Well, we should probably get down to business," Great Dame said, now hanging upside down from the top hammock she was on.

" True. How exactly are you going to help us? We already have a place to stay," Avian told us.

" We could bring you food and supplies. We could also get you into the school, that way you are not stuck in here all day," Ladybug told them.

" Blech. School," Great Dame said.

" Dame."

" What? I don't exactly have what you would call a "good" school reputation. The rumors have probably already spread to France. I know they already spread to Greenland…"

" Rumors?"

" I might have accidentally started a fire or two. Or 7."

" How do you start seven fires? Wait.." Avian looked at her more closely.

" Devon?" Great Dame fell from the hammock, head first, at the sound of the name.

" You are Devon? The Devon? From my school?" asked Avian in utter shock.

" Uhh, No?" Great Dame gave a half smile, knowing that he had found her out.

" It is you! Devon Jackson! The girl who sits in the back of class, who set Kevin on fire!" Avian laughed. I just slowly took a step back. Great Dame let out a laugh at that.

" Don't worry. I only set fire to bad things," she said.

" Then who is Kevin?" I asked. Both Great Dame and Avian rolled their eyes and let out a sigh at the name.

" Kevin is a huge fan of us, and finding out our identities. He tries to follow us home to find out who we are," Avian told us.

" He once tried to get hair samples for DNA testing," Great Dame added in.

" Yikes."

" Yeah. He sits in front of me in History class, and due to my flammable nature, I have ACCIDENTALLY lit him on fire."

" Talking about fire, how exactly did you manage to light a school on fire multiple times? Maybe you shouldn't go the public school then," I said.

" Well, you see, Science ain't really my subject. I mean, how was I supposed to know that the water wasn't actually water!"

" Dame, after the third time you should have learned," Avian said.

" Yeah well."

" We can get you guys set up in the school district now if you want," Ladybug said.

" Wait, doesn't that mean we need to show our identities?" Avian asked.

" Yup!" I said excitedly, peering at Ladybug in the corner of my eye.

" Are you sure about this Dame?"

" Do we have another choice?"

" No."

" Exactly. Now let's get a move on!" she said. " Jace! Paws off!"

" Terra! Wings in!"

" Tikki! Spots off!"

" Plagg! Claws in!" Flashes of green, red, brown, and white light went around the room. Standing in Avians place was a tan boy with grey sweatpants, and a black t-shirt. The t-shirt had an eagle standing in the middle of it. In Great Dames place was a girl with a red, half arm length shirt, and blue jeans.

" Matthew?" Great Dame, now Devon, said.

" Yeah," he replied. A voice spoke up.

" Devon! Where are the ma-" The dog kwami noticed the other people there.

" Jace, this is Chat Noir and Ladybug. You know Avian, who is Matt from school, and they are…" I realized that I hadn't even looked at Ladybug yet. I quickly turned to see Marinette, looking at me with wide eyes.

" A-A-Adrien!?" Marinette yelped.

" Marinette?" Marinette looked like she was about to faint. Devon walked up to Adrien and Matt and motioned for them to leave.

" Out!"

" Why?" I asked, failing as I tried to sidestep her to get to Marinette.

" Out! Both of you! We need to have some girl talk!"

" But-"

"OUT!" Matt grabbed my arm and pulled out of the room, but not before I heard a loud thump and Devon ask Marinette if she was ok. I caught a glimpse of Devon holding an unconscious Marinette just as the door closed.

* * *

 **Well, that was it! Sorry for any mistakes or awfully worded sentences! Comments? Suggestions? Cheese? All are welcome in the review section! Don't forget to favorite and follow! Until next time my little Camem-bears!**


	3. A SCHOOL-tastic tour!

**Sorry for the *really* late update! This one is the longest yet to make up for it! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Uhh. Wake up! Ladybug! Wake up!" Devon, or Great Dame, was currently trying to get the unconscious Ladybug on the couch to wake up!

" JACE!" I yelled to my Kwami, who was just sitting on the edge of the couch.

" What do you want me to do!" Jace replied. Jace looked like a small Great Dane with two brown whiskers coming out of his cheeks. He was annoying and constantly asked for marshmallows, his food of choice. Jace was useful and caring when he needed to be, but other than those specific times, he was really just an annoying little dog who was busy trying to chase his tail or shove 10 marshmallows in his mouth at once.

" Could you help me and get a glass of water!" I yelled to him. I looked back over at Ladybug and noticed a little red kwami hiding underneath her hair.

" Don't worry. I won't hurt ya. Come on out," I softly told the kwami. She slowly came out of her hiding spot and came up to me.

" Hello. I am Devon Jackson. What is your name?" I asked.

" Hi. I am Tikki. Ladybug's kwami," she replied. Jace came over and handed me the glass of water.

" Hi," Jace gruffly said.

" Hello." I let the two introduce themselves as I put some of the cold water on Ladybug's face. After the third or fourth drop she bolted up, nearly causing me to drop the water.

" What happened?" she asked, putting her hand to her head.

" You fell unconscious after seeing Chat Noir's real identity," I told her.

" HE IS HERE?!" She yelled?

" Nope. I sent him and Matt outside," I reassured her.

" Oh. Thanks. I am Marinette Dupan-Cheng," Ladybug told me.

" Well, Matt already introduced me. Now, I would like to know exactly _why_ you fainted." Marinette's face had a blush creeping up on it as she answered.

" I kinda have a huge crush on Adrien, and finding out it was him under the mask, after I rejected his flirting as Chat Noir, well, not really a great mix. Adrien loved Ladybug, not Marinette, and well" she told me, looking down.

" Don't worry. He actually seemed kinda happy that it was you. He kept trying to get to you when I told them to get out of here," I told her.

" Are you sure?" Marinette asked, looking up again.

" Positive."

" That's a relief. So you know Matthew?" Marinette asked.

" Yeah. He is in my science class," I tell her, blushing slightly.

" Wait do you… have a crush on him?" Marinette asks, smiling.

" N-No!"

" You do!"

" No I don't! Well, I didn't until now."

" What do you mean?"

" I had a crush on Avian. Not really on Matt," I finally tell her.

" Oh," was her only answer as she gave a cookie to Tikki, who had come over after talking to Jace. Jace decided that now was the time to start annoying me of course.

" Devon, can I have a marshmallow?" he whined. I pulled one out of my pocket and handed it to him. Jace took the treat and landed on my shoulder, slowly nibbling on his prize.

" He is adorable," Marinette says after a few moments.

" Don't let his looks deceive you. He is really annoying all the time," I tell her. " We should probably let the boys back in. Are you ok with that?" I ask.

" Well, I guess I have to face him eventually," Marinette says, getting a comforting touch from Tikki. I nod and open the door, nearly getting run over by Adrien rushing in. I shook my head and looked at Matt as he walked in after Adrien. Adrien rushed over to Marinette as she stood up. Matt walked over to me, cradling his broken arm.

" How bad does it hurt?" I ask.

" A lot now that I don't have kwami magic to take away some of the pain," Matt answered. A little hawk kwami floated up to rest on his head.

" Oh! This is Terra, my kwami," Matt said, introducing me to the kwami.

" It is very nice to meet you Great Dame," Terra said.

" It is nice to meet you too. This is Jace," I told them, pointing to the small dog, who was scoffing down his marshmallow.

" Hi Terra. Long time no see." Jace said, nodding his head a bit.

" Hello Jace." I looked over to look at Marinette and Adrien. Marinette seemed a lot better now that Adrien and her were talking. As if on cue, they both stood up and walked over to us. Tikki and a black cat kwami with green eyes flew up behind them.

" Well, we might as well get you guys settled. Well, properly settled," Marinette tells us.

" Yeah. I know how to get you guys into our school district," Adrien says. Matt and I nodd and walk out with them.

" Hold on! I just got to get something! I will be right back!" I tell them, turning back to the room. I run and walk to my hammock, pulling out a little picture of my mom.

" You better not have thought that I would leave you by yourself mom. Don't worry. I will be back with the real you soon!" I put the picture in my pocket and run back out to the others. Adrien and Marinette lead us to a large school next to a park and a bakery.

" Welcome to Collége Françoise Dupont!" Marinette said cheerfully.

" Wait, we are in high school, not college," I tell them.

" Oh yeah! In France, college is like junior high," Matt tells me.

" Oh. Ok then." They take us to an office in the corner of the school and knock on the door. A loud come in invites us in.

" Hello Mr. Damocles!" Marinette says.

" Hello Ms. Dupan-Cheng. What brings you and Mr. Agreste here on the weekend?"

" Well you see, we, umm" Marinette stuttered. I started speaking up for Marinette.

" It's ok Marinette. I can explain the situation." I saw that Adrien looked a little shocked and uneasy with what I was about to say, but he didn't know the extent of my lying ability.

" Well you see sir, I am Devon and this is Matthew. We were visiting with our parents from America to see my Aunt Lucille and his Uncle Berdo. Something got messed up with the flight back and who was taking who to the airport, and me and Matthew ended up getting stuck here in France with our Aunt and Uncle. After looking around for a while, and talking to our parents, we finally found a way for us to get safely back, but the flight only leaves in 5 months. Our Aunt and Uncle decided that we should find a way to keep up on our studies while we are here. Marinette and Adrien are friends of ours, so we called them up and asked them for help," I said smoothly.

" Well, in that case, Marinette and Adrien, Devon and Matthew will join your classes," Mr. Damocles tell us.

" Thank you sir!" Marinette says cheerfully. We walk out of the office and Marinette and Adrien walk us around the campus, showing us the different class rooms and which is where. Eventually, Matt stopped and looked at us.

" Wait, where are we going to get the supplies we need for school? Or to live in that apartment for _5 months?!I"_ Matt exclaimed.

" Don't worry. I can help with food and other supplies. My parents work at a bakery," Marinette says.

" My dad is a fashion designer, so any clothes related stuff I can handle," Adrien adds.

" Thanks. I was wondering, why _are_ you helping us? I mean we literally just met a few hours ago and you are offering to help us basically break the law." I ask

" Well, We have to help our fellow Miraculous holders in need, right?" Adrien says. I simply nod and continue to look into the classroom we were next to. We continued to walk around the remaining parts of the school, until we had finished our little tour.

" We can walk the rest of the way home," Matt tells Marinette and Adrien.

" Yeah. Thanks for your help," I add.

" No problem." We exchanged phone numbers and planned on meeting the next day in a nearby park to walk to school the next day. Matt and I said goodbye and walked back to our "apartment".

" Well today was interesting," Jace remarked as soon as we got into the room.

" You can say that again," I say as I hand him a marshmallow.

" So now we have a game plan," Matt says, sitting down on the couch across from the chair I had sat in.

" Yup. I guess it is something. I mean earlier we didn't even know where we were."

" How do you plan on getting back Great Dame." Matt's kwami, Terra, had spoken up and was now looking at me happily eating some sunflower seeds.

" Don't worry about the specifics of my plan. I got everything in order," I tell them, giving them a slight evil grin. It was the truth. I actually DID have a plan. Everything was planned out. The only issue would to get Matt to trust me, since currently my reputation for these kinds of things was utterly horrible. I looked at the door of the room, suddenly feeling trapped in the small room.

" I am going to, uh, go outside for a bit. Get some fresh air," I tell Matt, walking to the door.

" Ok. Are you alright?" Matt asks, looking concerned.

" Yeah! I'm fine! I just want to check out our surroundins. Get to know the area. Yah know?" Matt nods and I walk outside.

" Are you going to transform?" Jace asks.

" I'm just gonna walk around this time Jace," I reply, walking down the allyway and out into the busy streets of France.

I was currently sitting down on a bench in the park in front of the school Marinette and Adrien had shown me and Matt. It was fairly small, put pretty and clean. Perfect for clearing one's mind. Jace was safely tucked away in my sweatshirt pocket, nibbling on some marshmallows I had given him. There were not many people in the park except for a few couples, a family of 4, and 3 other loners like me. I noticed one of the couples, around my age, arguing over something. After a while, the girl yelled at the boy and walked off angrily. The boy tried to go after her, but she yelled at him some more, made a sweeping motion with her arm, and stormed off. The boy looked a little more angry then sad as he walked off into a neighboring street. I saw a purple butterfly float down the street he had gone down.

" That was almost as purple as the akumas we have in America. Huh," I say to Jace.

" Yeah. Except that it can't be an akuma. Akumas are birds, not butterflies," Jace says.

" True." I stand up and walk over to the entrance of the park, heading the opposite way of the apartment. I noticed a nearby bakery and decided to check it out, having nothing better I could or wanted to do. Walking in, I immediately was hit with the smell of freshly baked bread. I took a deep breath and walked deeper into the store. I walked over to a cake display they had over to the side of the room and started looking at the different types of cakes they had. A familiar voice from behind me dragged me out of my thoughts.

" Hi Devon! I see you found my parent's bakery," Marinette said cheerfully.

" Oh! Hi Marinette," I answer, turning around. A woman who looked a lot like Marinette, probably her mom, walked up to us and put a hand on Marinette's shoulder.

" Who is this dear?" Marinette's mom asked.

" This is Devon Jackson. She is the girl I was talking about. Devon, this is my mom, Sabine. Don't worry. I explained the situation and my parents won't tell a soul," Marinette says.

" It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Dupan-Cheng. Thank you for keeping out secret. It helps quite a bit," I say, bowing slightly.

" If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Sabine says, walking back to the kitchen.

" Let's go to my room. It will be easier to talk there," Marinette says leading me up to her house. Once we got to the room, Tikki and Jace slipped out of their hiding places.

" So, did you and Adrien talk?" I ask her.

" Kinda. After we split up Adrien started asking a bunch of questions. I answered them, but I felt sorta overwhelmed with all of the excitement, so I told him I had to get home and left. How about with you and Matt? Have you guys talked about all of this yet?" Marinette asked in turn.

" No. I left before we could really talk. I just had to get some fresh air," I tell her. Our conversation is cut off from a loud bang and people screaming coming from outside. We both rush out onto her balcony to see what had happened. The boy from earlier was now shooting balls of negative energy at people, causing them to become sad, angry, and depressed. He was akumatized. Marinette nodded at me and I nodded back. We ran back into her room.

" Jace! Paws on!"

" Tikki! Spots on!"

* * *

 **Well. there it is! My WAAAAAYYYY over due update! Comments? Suggestions? Cheese? All are welcome in the review section! Please review! I want to know people actually have opinions on my stories! Have a great day! New story coming soon for mlb! Keep you eye open for it! *gives cheese as a farewell and sorry* XD**


	4. A NEGATIVE outlook!

**Hello again my little Camem-bears! I know that I have not posted in months, but I have been beyond busy! Here is the next chapter of Miraculous Americans! Enjoy! Also, I should be updating more often (hopefully). The Next World, my other fan fiction, is also updated! And on a final note, look out for my upcoming fan fiction! Hint hint on what it is a fan fiction off:**

 **"Spider Dance" and "Hopes and Dreams". Enjoy!**

* * *

Adrien sat at his desk and looked out of his window, deep in thought. He _still_ had not gotten over finding out who Ladybug was behind the mask. Or that it was Marinette, one of his closest friends.

" Plagg!" I call out. The little Kwami came out of his hiding place in my sock drawer and landed on my desk.

" Yes?" Plagg says grumpily.

" Did you know Marinette was Ladybug?" I ask him. It takes a few minute, but Plagg finally answers.

" Yes."

" How could you not tell me!" I yell. " You knew I was dying to find out and you didn't tell me that you knew!"

" It is against the rules for a kwami," Plagg explains. I was going to say something, but a loud bang and screams cut me off.

" Don't think this conversation is over! Plagg! Claws Out!" I jumped out of a window and noticed Avian heading towards the park. Using by baton, I jumped beside him and continued on with him to the park.

" Hi Avian," I say, scaring him a little bit.

" Hi Chat Noir," He replies. We continue on to the park where we meet up with Ladybug and Great Dame.

" We aren't even here for a full day and we are already attacked by an akuma," Great Dame says.

" Maybe Foxhand called HawkMoth and told him to destroy you for him. Then of course send back your miraculouses," I say, earning a glare from Ladybug, a 'pfft' from Avian, and an eye roll from Great Dame. The akumatized boy screams again and tries to throw a dark, swirling black and purple ball at us. Dodging away, I notice that Avian still hasn't pulled out some kind of weapon.

" Hey Avian? What do you use to fight?" I yell over. He looks at me and smiles. Again pulls out a long bamboo stick with a gold stripe directly in the middle. I smile back and pull out my baton.

" Looks like we both have something to whack him with," I say. " Can yours do this?" I show him how mine grows and shrinks, and splits in two. His does the same.

" Awesome!" Avian says.

" Now that we are done with show and tell can we please get back to the fight," Great Dame scolds.

" I am Negativator! You shall all feel my depression and sadness!" Yells the akumatized victim, throwing seven more negativity spheres. Dodging the spheres, we meet up behind a bench in the park.

" How do we go about this?" I ask to no one in particular.

" I suggest a major key in the plan is to _not_ get hit," Great Dame says.

" Well done Dame. That is obvious!" Avian answers, dodging another barrage of spheres.

" How about this, we need to get trapped somewhere where he can't fly off. That way we can figure out where the akuma is and de-evilise it," Ladybug adds to the conversation.

" Ok, but where?" I ask. We all looke around while dodging spheres. People on the sidelines, while running from oncoming spheres, where getting extremely confused as they saw Great Dame and Avian. Some were pointing and asking others what was happening. I notice that a news reporter from the local news station standing We need to figure out how to trap him, get him where he can't fly away," Ladybug answers.

" I don't know if we can be much help. I mean, I know that I at least have no idea where anything is in Paris. Other than the Eiffel Tower of course," Great Dame says.

" I can get an aerial view of things and tell you if here is a good place to lead him." Avian takes off and starts flying over the city. As the battle progresses, with nobody getting any closer to figuring out where to lead him, I come up with a battle plan. I notice how his attacks seem to be in a pattern. 3 throws. 2 second pause. 3 throws. 2 second pause. A cool down! Next, I look for where the akuma is hidden. A small pin on his shirt catches my eye. And so does the nearby tv studio.

" Ladybug! The pin on his shirt!" I yell over to her. She looks at the pin and nods. I then point to the tv studio. If we could get him into one of the tv studios, he wouldn't be able to fly away. Ladybug tells Great Dame and Avian of the plan.

" Hey Negitivator! Catch me if you can!" Great Dame calls out. She jumps onto a nearby rooftop and starts towards the big building. Neegivitor yells and and starts chasing after Great Dame, and his own demise. We all sprinted right behind the akuma as Great Dame lead it to the TV studio. Great Dame burst through the door threw a boomerang at the akuma. He yelled in response and dodged it.

" You think a mere boomeran- OOF!" The boomerang had come back and hit Negitivator on the back of the head. This earned Great Dame another yell and several more spheres being launched at her. Ladybug jumped over the Negitivator and continued to lead him to a tv studio. After finding one, we all ran in and locked the door behind us.

" Now what?!" Avian yelled as we continued launching failed attacked and dodging the akumas.

" Find a way to get to the pin!" was all Ladybug could yell back.

" Dame!" Avian yelled.

" Yeah?"

" Set up a square and we will lead him into the square. Be on guard!" Great Dame lept over to a corner of the room and set her boomerangs up so that it could make a square. I looked over at Ladybug, who just shrugged and continued to lead Negitivator into the square. After 10 minutes we finally managed to get the akuma into the square.

" Somebody break the pin!" Yelled Avian. Another five minutes go by with no luck. Ladybug summons her lucky charm.

" A rubber duck?" She squeezes it a little bit and it lets out a squeak. Ladybug looks around the room for any hints.

" Avian! Can you get him to fly up a bit?" Ladybug yells as she runs over to grab some rope. Avian soars up, leading the Nevigtivator up with him. Ladybug ties the end of the rope to the duck and the Nevigtivator's foot.

" Great Dame! The lights!" Great Dame finds the light switch and turns them off, putting the room into complete darkness.

" Chat?" Using my night vision, I make my way over to her.

" Yes m'lady?"

" Throw this duck into one of the rafters so that he will be tied up to them." I take the duck from her and use my baton to go up to the rafters. I wrap the rope around the rafters, using the duck as a stopper so that it doesn't come out. Nevigtivator throws several more spheres at us. I grab Ladybug and bring her up to the rafter.

" Now what?" I ask her as I watch Avian pick up Great Dame and lead her up to a rafter across from us.

" Get ready to grab the pin," is all she says. She reaches for the duck and squeaks it. Nevigtivator whips his head toward the noise. Squeak. He comes closer. Squeak again. He is within arms length away. Ladybug squeaks it one more time and Nevigtivator grabs for the duck. I rip the pin off of his shirt and throw it to Great Dame. Ladybug uses the rope to pull Nevigtivator back into the square. Great Dame throws the pin into the square,then presses a button on her bracelet. A huge, white beam comes out from the square. After the light goes away, after about three seconds that is, I find the light switch and turn on the lights. In the square was the de-evilised pin and person.

" What? Why am I here?" The man says as we pick him up from the floor.

" Don't worry sir. Everything is ok," I tell him as we lead him outside of the tv studio… and right into the press.

* * *

 **Woo! Hope you enjoyed this much too long awaited chapter! I know it might not be the best, and any** **constructive** **criticism** **would be greatly appreciated! Please no unnecessary rude comments! Comments? Suggestions? Cheese? All are greatly accepted in the review section! Also any guesses as to what my next fan fiction is about are also accepted! Until next time my little Camem-bears! Creeper out!**


	5. SPEECH-ing of new starts!

**Hello my little Camembears! How are you fairing? Extremely well I hope! I am hoping to keep to a bi-weekly schedule. That means every other week for those who don't know or can't remember. Enjoy this new chapter! Also, a huge shout out to ladybug02 for being my very first reviewer ever! **

**Note to ladybug02: Haha! I am so glad you are liking this! I am so thankful for your support and for reading this fan fiction! And nobody shall stop you! I hope that you stay for the entire story, because I have many things to come! 0.o Thanks again for being my very first reviewer and for the positive feedback! With Plenty of cheese, CreeperGalee!**

 **Welp! I guess I better get on with the story. The rest of the notes will be at the bottom! Enjoy!**

* * *

I put my hands up to cover my eyes as twenty camera flashes attempted to blind me. After the first round of camera flashes died down, I slowly put my hands back down. There were at least fifty cameramen in front of us, and looking back, I noticed about ten more coming from the building we just exited. I groaned internally, while Avian and Ladybug chose to groan out loud. Chat Noir helped the previously akumatized victim head over towards the now arriving EMS, so that left three of us to deal with the press. Ladybug tried to answer some of the questions, but there were just too many flying at us at once. I was able to catch bits of and pieces of some of the questions, but none of them compiled to be anything more than fragments of a question. I walked up to one of the news reporters and asked for a microphone, which he gladly passed over. I patted the top a couple of times to make sure that people could hear me.

" Uh, is this thing on, hello? Ok, good. You can all hear me. Hello! I am Great Dame, and this is my partner Avian. Here are the basics to help answer some of your questions right off the bat. No, we are not akumas. Yes, we are superheros. We are from America, so no we are not from around here. Lastly, no, I am not a real dog and Avian is not a real bird," I finish. Hands had dropped down as each question was answered. To my disappointment, most of the hands dropped down once I noted that Avian and I were not real animals.

" If you have any additional questions, please raise your hand." Almost every reporter's' hand went up. Looking throughout the crowd, I randomly chose someone's hand.

" Yes? The reporter with the red shirt in the back."

" Hello. I am Marco Durand from NEWNEWS. Are you replacing Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

" Hello Marco. The answer is no. Miraculous wielders just have to make sure that everything is ok with all the other miraculous holders, so we came over to make sure that all is well with the miraculous wielders of France. Don't worry though. Soon enough we will be out of your _fur_ , and we will keep our _paws_ off of what isn't ours." There were laughs coming from the crowd. Next, I pointed to a woman with purple hair.

" Hello Great Dame. I am Nadja Chamack from the building behind you," she says, laughing a bit. " How long are you planning on staying in France?"

" Hello Nadja. I apologize for entering your facility without permission. I hope you can forgive us. As for how long we are going to be staying here in France, the date that Avian and I will be leaving has not been settled yet. These miraculous meetings are hard to plan out. In the meantime, I hope that France will allow us to stay here. I am _paws-_ ative that we won't be a problem!" More laughs from the crowd. Hearing beeps coming from my bracelet, Avians head piece, and Ladybug's earrings, I started to tie things up.

" As much as I would love to answer all of your questions, we are all running out of time here. I can only answer one last question." Multiple hands shot up, waving and shaking. I chose a girl about my age with brown hair and a phone with a little ladybug charm on it.

" Hello! I am Alya Césaire, founder and owner of the Ladyblog. Is there anyway to contact you to ask even more questions? As the owner of the Ladyblog, I find it to be my responsibility to find out as much information about the two people who will be helping Ladybug and Chat Noir," Alya finishes. I think for a little bit, then deliver my answer.

" Well Alya, how about this. On friday, two days from now, I will host a questions and answer session where ever it is best for me to be. Any questions that I can answer, and only the ones that I can answer, wee be answered. Where would be the best place for that to be?"

" You can use one of the recording stations in our building." Nadja speaks up. " Since there is a limited amount of space, anyone can submit a question in a box we will set up in out building. Since Alya brought up the questions both she and I will be in the room with you." I nod.

" Thank you so much for your generosity madam. Well I guess that settles it! Thank you again and have a great day everyone!" I smile as even more flashes pop up. Turning back to the rest of my group, we all jump up onto the roof tops and make our way back to our houses.

" _Thank you again for your…"_ I walked past another store that had my speech from yesterday playing. Beside me, Matt buried himself deeper into his coat.

" Cold?" I ask.

" A bit," he replies. Making our way to the park, we start chatting a little bit.

" You did really well yesterday. With the reporters."

" Oh. Well, uh, thanks. Kevin gave me plenty of practise with that," I say, giggling a little bit. Matt laughs a bit with me. Making our way into the park, I see Marinette and Adrien standing near the fountain. Smiling a bit more, I point them out to Matt.

" Marinette and Adrien are over there." Marinette seemed happy, but a little bit flustered. Adrien on the other hand looked like he was about to explode with happiness.

" Hey guys! Over here!" Matt calls over to them. We meet in the middle of the path that we are on.

" Hi! Are you guys ready?" Adrien asks, still bouncing with joy. After a quick round of affirmations, we started towards the school. Matt and Adrien walked in front, while Marinette and I were right behind them. As soon as we get out of the park, I ask Marinette the question burning at the back of my mind.

" What happened between you two?"

" W-What? N-Nothing! W-W-Why would y-you think that s-something h-happened?" She stutters, caught off guard.

" Yeah right. If nothin happened you wouldn't be so nervous and Mister Bubbly Happiness wouldn't be about to launch onto planet happy," I say smirking. After two or three seconds, Marinette finally breaks.

" He asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend… and I said yes," Marinette mumbles. Laughing, I give her a one handed hug and congratulate her. She just blushes and looks down as a response. We walk up the stairs to the class we were supposed to be in. Walking in, the whole class looks at us. Marinette shrinks back a little bit, so I give her a little smile to try and help her boost her confidence. It was some what effective. The teacher, who I remember Adrien telling us was Mrs. Bustier, stops speaking as soon as we walk in.

" Oh! Hello! Class, these are the new students I was just telling you about. Would you to please come and introduce yourselves? Your names, age, and where you two came from should be sufficient," Mrs. Bustier says. Matt and I step into the middle of the front of the classroom.

" Howdy! I am Devon Jackson. I am 15 years old, and I currently live in New York City," I say confidently. _Heh. Maybe if I make a good impression, I won't seem like some pyromaniac nut_. Somewhat nervously, Matt adjusts his glasses and speaks.

" Uh, Hi. I am Matt Thornton. I am also 15. I also live in New York City," Matt finishes. A girl in the front of the class wearing an annoyingly yellow shirt spoke up.

" Wow. No wonder you are friends with _Maritrash_. You can't even speak correctly. You stutter almost as much as she does! I bet it is because you are from _America_. To busy boasting about yourselves to even get a proper education!" She finished laughing evilly. The girl next to her starts laughing with her. Matt shrinks in on himself a bit, blushing shyly. I speak up, deciding beforehand to use a British accent. Because I could.

" Well you see. Americans are actually quite smart. As for boasting, that is only some of the Americans. We are a very talented country, much like France and many other countries as well. In fact, one of our greatest talents is our drink making!" Many confused glances went around the room. Only Matt knew what was coming.

" Oh gosh. Devon please don't," he whispers, clearly knowing that he couldn't stop it. I smile and walk closer to the annoying girl in yellow. I switch back to my normal westerny accent.

" Are you thirsty? It seems like you could use some freshly made American liber- _tea_ to help you wash down that arrogance that is sticking to all of your words." The room was silent for a grand total of three seconds before there was an explosion of _ooooohh!_ ''s and laughs. The girl seemed slightly embarrassed, but mostly surprised that everyone was laughing at her. She grunted and quickly slouched bit in her seat.

" Miss Jackson, please be kind to our students." I could see that she was trying hard not to smile. " Miss Jackson, you can sit next to Nathaniel, and Mr. Thornton, you can sit next to Ivan." We find out seats and sit down. Nathaniel was a red-head that was constantly drawing in a book that he had. I silently shivered. _Great. Kevin was a redhead. What if I set this guy on fire too?_ Ivan was a boy who was the size of a small car. Matt seemed extremely nervous next to Ivan. When he looked back at me, I gave him a small smile. He smiled back and turned back around. Marinette and Adrien sat together at the very bottom of our column. The girl, Alya, from the day before was sitting next to a boy with a red hat and headphones. They seemed to be good friends from the way they were interacting. Mrs. Bustier started her lesson on language arts, and I recognized the lesson as grammar. _Easy._ After the lesson, she gave us work to do. I finished within the minute. Seeing it to be the perfect time to write, I pulled out my journal from my bag. Opening to the page I was on, I remembered the picture of my mom in my coat jacket. I took that out as well. Some quiet murmurs went up around the room as more students finished their work. I heard some talk about my speech from the other day. I smiled a bit. Nathaniel finished his work and went back to drawing whatever it was that he was drawing. _Let us see. Where did I last stop…_ I started writing furiously, writing every single word that came to mind. I noticed Nathaniel look over at my journal that was quickly running out of pages. Most of it was chicken scratch at the moment, but editing came later. _Much much later._ I stole a glance at the drawing that Nathaniel was drawing, and noticed that he was attempting to hide it from anyone's view. Keyword:attempting. I managed to make out what he was drawing. It was me. I quickly shifted my glance back to my journal, but the image was already burned into my brain. It was almost an exact replica of me writing in my journal. He even had my brow furrowed and a couple of strands of hair out of place. Feeling my face heat up a little bit, I quickly turned my head towards the wall. _Devon? Why are you blushing!? He just drew you! It is nothing to get worked up over!_ I kept saying those words over and over again as a quickly covered three more pages of my journal in messy graphite. _Oh geez..._

* * *

 **Possible love triangle? I am sorry! I just had to! I couldn't leave Nathaniel out of this if Devon is sitting right next to him! Any hoo, I just wanted to let you know that my next fan fiction (which is not for Miraculous Ladybug. Sorry! No cute kittens!) will be coming out sometime within the week! The chapters (I am hoping) are going to be longer than the ones for my other fan fictions! Nobody has guessed what it is a fan fiction is yet, so the chance at being the first one to get it right is still there! For last chapters clue, head back to the last chapter! This chapters clue is: "SPAGHETTI!". Hahaha! For those of you who have figured it out or are future followers and have already seen what it is, this clue will just make it seem like it was obvious! Also, my other fan fiction : The Next World, is going to be updated within the hour! Be sure to check it out and be on the look out for my up coming fan fiction! Comments? Reviews? (thanks again ladybug02!) Cheese? All are welcome in the review section! Until next update my little Camembears! Have a fantastic day/night/evening/cheese! Also, sorry for any mistakes! Bye!**


	6. Who SAD anything about being sad?

**Howdy my little Camembears! I apologize for not updating in so long! I was having a bit of an inspiration loss. I found it again though! Oh, and remember that new bi-weekly schedule? BURN IT. Well, more than I already have. School has been beating me with a stick and I went to the beach for a week, where my laptop was not always available to me. Also more news: My first fan fiction posted, The Next World, has now been discontinued. It wasn't really getting any views and it was also pretty awfully written, being my first fan fiction ever. I might decide to re-write it, but most likely not, as I honestly don't have much inspiration for it anymore. It never truly even had a fully developed plot line like my other two fan fictions. Oh well. It was amazing while it lasted, but it is time I move on to other fan fictions. In other news, I am still currently writing the next chapter for "When Bottles Break and Shatter", my undertale fan fiction. Sorry it is taking so long, but it is going to have no less than 10,000 words per chapter, and that along with my lack of inspiration has been slowing me down. Welp. At least I am attempting to work more on my fan fictions now. I don't have a schedule and I am horrible at not procrastinating. Please don't steal my ideas and if you make anything like fan art or something like that for my fics please tell me first and leave a link to my story!**

 **REVIEW ANSWERS:**

 **pinksakura271:**

 **Don't worry about long reviews! I don't mind them what so ever! Also, MARICHAT IS AWESOME! *gives high five and cheese* YES! I have no problem with any of the other parts of the love square, but Marichat is my main ship for MLB! Devon's skill for lying will be explained even further in chapters that are coming, though this chapter might shed a little bit of insight on what might have caused it. I honestly think that Adrien would act like that if he and Marinette finally got together. Like you said, like he was on catnip! As for the whole Devon vs Chloe thing, it will be coming back through out the chapters. Devon just hates people who act like Chloe and also is not found of people bullying her friends. The love triangle between Devon, Matt, and Nathaniel will be a major role in the story, but not for the reason you think! Adrien and Matt will get along very well. They honestly just have very similar opinions when it comes to certain things and have great amounts of respect for each other, being miraculous wielders themselves. Great Dame and Chat Noir get along as well, but generally Great Dame and Ladybug will pair up before Chat and Dame pair up. And for the Q and A? You just wait and see. *cackles evilly*. Also, if you have any questions for any of the characters, feel free to ask! I will answer as many as possible that don't have spoilers! Thanks so much for you review! *Gives cheese in thanks***

 **Liz The Sweet Writer:**

 **Thank you! *gives cheese* Thanks for your review as well! They give me inspiration and strength!**

 **Guest:**

 **I am so happy that you love it! And I am trying to write as much as I can! I will post as much as I can as soon as I can! Thank you for you review and support! *gives cheese***

 **Woah! Sorry for such a long Author Note! Well, onto the story!**

* * *

I looked over at the boy, Ivan, sitting next to me again. I looked right back down at the paper as soon as he noticed me looking at him. I quickly finished the worksheet that Mrs. Bustier had handed us. _I need to talk to Terra._ I gathered my stuff together and put it in the bag that Adrien had given me. I raised my hand.

"Yes Matthew?" Mrs. Bustier says.

" May I use the restroom?" Mrs. Bustier nods.

" Of course. Do you know where it is?"

" Thank you. And yes, I know where it is." I jump out of my seat and walk out of the room. Making my way to the restroom, I choose the stall right next to the wall and lock the door. Terra swoops out of my bag's front pocket. I sag against the wall.

" He is huge! He could crush me in one stomp! What if I do something to make him upset?" My breaths are now heavy and ragged.

" Calm down Matt. Do you forget that you are Avian? One of the best miraculous wielders out there?" Terra's voice reminds me of a woman I once met from Africa. It calms me down a bit.

" I know, but right now I am Matt. Not Avian." Terra glares at me.

" With or without the mask you are still Avian. Stand strong and nothing will go wrong. You must not make a mistake just because you are scared." I nod.

" You're right Terra. Thanks." I bring the hawk kwami into a semi-hug, then unlock the door as she swoops back into my bag. The bell rings as soon as I step out of the bathroom. I walk to my next class, silently praying that I wasn't going to have to sit next to Ivan again.

I was lucky enough for the rest of the day. Ivan was only sitting next to me during language arts. In science I was situated next to Kim, in history I sat next to Alix, and a CNN few other people in other classes. Finally it was lunch, and I was currently searching for Devon, Marinette, and Adrien. I see Adrien and Marinette standing next to a boy with a red hat and Alya from yesterday. Devon is still nowhere to be seen. I walk up to them, Adrien noticing me first.

" Hi Matt!" Adrien calls over to me.

" Hi Adrien!" I run over to the group.

" Hi Matt. I am Nino," The boy with red hat introduces.

" And I am Alya," Alya butts in. I laugh a little bit.

" Hi. Have any of you seen Devon?" Marinette looks at me funny.

" We thought she was with you," Marinette tells me. _Oh no._ I pull out my phone.

" I will call her. Be right back." I walk a little ways off and then press on Devon's phone number. I had it from a school project we once had to do. _Pick up Devon!_ Finally, after the fourth ring, Devon picks up.

" Hello?"

" Devon! Where are you?" I halfway yell into the phone.

" Outside the school."

" I told you to meet us in front of the library!"

" Sorry. Jace wouldn't stop botherin' me for a marshmallow and I had to come out here so that nobody would see him," Devon explains. I sigh.

" You should have told me so that I knew where you were."

" Sorry, and since when are you such a mother hen?" Devon teases, though it only seems half-hearted.

" I was just worried Devon. This is unfamiliar territory and I don't need to lose track of you when a time arrives that I need you," I finish.

" Ok. Sorry. I'm heading in now." I hang up and walk back over to the group.

" She went outside for a minute. She is coming in now," I tell them. Marinette nods.

" Let's meet her on her way in. We were just about to head over to my house if you guys wanted to join us," Marinette asks. I nod.

" Sure. It would be good to get to know people better while we are here," I tell them. We walk over to the entrance of the building, where Devon is walking in. She has an odd look on her face. Devon walks up to us once she takes notice of our appearance.

" Hi!" Devon says as soon as we reach her. We exchange greetings before all setting off to Marinette's house.

" Where are we heading?" Devon asks me.

" Marinette's house. Why?"

" Do you mind if I go to our place instead?" I look at Devon oddly.

" Why?"

" Cause," Devon simply shrugs.

" Cause what? You are acting a bit weird," I tell her. No jokes. No teasing. Even as Devon instead of Great Dame jokes and teasing was the norm.

" I'm just tired, is all," Is her reply. Once we reach the park, Devon says she is heading home and departs after a series of goodbyes. I watch her walk through the park and head over towards our apartment as the rest of the group and I go into Marinette's home and then into her room. Marinette's room is small, but cute. Marinette and Adrien sit on the couch with Alya, while Nino sits on a stool and I sit in Marinette's pink swivel chair. Once we all settle, we start a simple conversation. Jokes here and there and many questions about what life in America is like. Eventually Alya asks a question I wasn't expecting.

" Hey Matt?"

" Yeah?"

" Is Devon ok? She seemed a little bit… upset when we left her." I realize that she had seemed a bit down.

" I guess I hadn't really noticed. Though, she has been acting a little bit weird lately," I observe.

" How? I mean, you know her better than anyone here," Marinette asks.

" She has been less… perky I guess since we came to France," I tell them, looking down.

" Do you have any idea why?" Adrien asks. I shake my head.

" Well, then I guess we'll just have to find out!" Alya exclaims, jumping up.

" How? Devon isn't really one to be open about what is upsetting her," I explain. In all truth, it was like trying to get a stubborn mule to do the tightrope act in a circus.

" Just leave that part to me and Marinette!" Alya shouts. After that we continue on talking in happy peace. Devon's weird behavior constantly nags at the back of my mind through the night, but the group around me manages to keep me from thinking about it too much.

DEVON POV

After I had departed from the group, I had walked directly back to the apartment, put my bag in the corner, then climbed up to my hammock and laid down with my face buried into my pillow. Jace flies up and sits on the pillow next to my face, then starts prodding my cheek with one of his tiny paws.

" Devon?" He says. I turn my head and look at him.

" Yeah?"

" Why are you acting so upset?" Jace asks. I roll over onto my back and stare blankly at the ceiling.

" I miss Dad. Tomorrow is the anniversary of the day she…" My voice cracks a little bit. I gather my courage and talk again.

" The day mom died." I could still remember the day like it was yesterday, even though I was only 7 when it happened. Mom, Dad, and I were all in the car driving to Dad's favorite restaurant, a steakhouse, when a drunk driver had come along and rammed into the back of our own car. We went skidding into a dumpster, then the guy came back _again_ and rammed into us once more. The car was already on its side, so now we were upside down. Glass was everywhere, the smell of the air bags wafted through the air. I remember the sound of the glass breaking, the screech of wheels as the drunk tried to escape, the shouts of paramedics and officers. Mom died on impact, with Dad just barely missing his own death.

Blood was coming from so many places and the paramedics just managed to save Dad. I could still remember trying to run to Mom, but they held me back. Wouldn't let me run to her. Hug her one last time. I was screaming, partially from trying to reach her and partially from the pain from cuts, bruises, and gashes from the crash. Tears were streaming down my face like waterfalls, and the nurses were having a hard time calming me down.

I hadn't even realized I was crying until I felt Jace clumsily try wiping them away from my face with a tissue he had found.

" I-I had always been with Dad on her death's anniversary ever since she died 8 years ago," I whimper, " But with me being in France, I can't and Dad will be a-alone and I-I." More tears came down my cheeks, and I hugged Jace closer to me, facing away from the door. Jace just curled up to my cheek, providing comfort where he could. Years had passed since Mom had died. I still went to PTSD and depression therapy sessions every Tuesday, though I had went almost everyday for the first 2 years. Not being with Dad was killing me, and my depression was acting up. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but eventually I felt myself drift off into sleep.

MATT POV

After it had gotten late, I said goodbye to the others and left for the apartment. When I got there, Devon was in her hammock sleeping. Her bag was in the corner of the room. I rolled my eyes. It didn't even seem like she had attempted to change out of her clothes. I go into the bathroom after picking up my pajamas and got ready for bed, then I slipped under the blankets on the couch and fell asleep. Or at least tried to. Now that I had seen her again, Devon's now apparent odd behavior was nagging at me again. I didn't know how Alya and Marinette were planning on finding out, but I hope that they would figure it out and the old Devon would be back. With that hope set in mind, I fell asleep with memories of old fights playing in my mind.

* * *

 **HEHEHE! Leave a character to not be tortured? NOPE! *cackles evilly* I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to get some more writing done! Again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read, followed, and favorited my stories! It really does give me strength and inspiration to write along with making my day! Comments? Suggestions? Cheese? All are welcomed in the review section! Have a bomb-tastic day my little Camembears, and be sure to r &r and share! Creeper out!**


	7. Preparing for NEWS to come!

**I AM ALIVE! Sorry for the long wait, but I have been working on about 10 other fics that will most likely make their way onto this site for a long time. I have been working on an undertale fic that is just fluff and humor for when I can't update my two main fics, so be sure to check that out! Also, I am still looking for cover artists! If you are interested, PM me! The chance might be gone very soon though, so make sure to PM soon! I know that the chapter title for this was not very clever, so if you come up with a better one, tell me! Sadly the q and a will not be held in this chapter since I wanted it to have a separate chapter all to its self. I am inviting my readers to send me questions as reviews or PMs that you might want to have included in the q and a! That way it is a little bit interactve in a way! I look forward to hearing your opinions on this chapter and questions you want answered int he q and a (if it isn't a spoiler). Enjoy!**

* * *

DEVON POV

I woke up with Jace snoring away right next to me. A quiet, near silent, chuckle escaped my chapped lips. After carefully moving Jace over onto an empty patch of the bright orange hammock, I slipped off of said hammock and onto the floor. I immediately notice Matt snoring away on the couch. A smile forms on my mouth as I look at his disheveled hair and slightly wet pillow. A yawn escapes my lips, reminding me of what today was. Mom's death anniversary. My mood is immediately ruined. _Well, at least you have the speech to look forwards to._ My mind took 2 seconds before registering what it had just reminded itself of. _THE SPEECH!_ I scrambled over to the bathroom, rapidly got dressed and ready for the day, then rushed right back into the living room. I swooped down and picked up my bag, then gently woke up Jace.

" Jace? Time to wake up buddy!" I whisper-yell. Jace groggily raises his head and rubs his eyes. I scoop him up and put him in my bags front pocket. It had been modified to make a small area for Jace to sleep in and relax while I was busy doing things outside of the house. Matt starts stirring and sits up as well.

" Devon?"

" Mornin'. Time to get going!" I press a fake smile onto my lips. Matt looks puzzled about something for a moment, but shrugs it off and starts getting ready as well. I wait for him outside of the apartment while he is getting ready.

" Devon?" Jace's small voice comes out from the bag.

" Yes?"

" Are you going to be ok?" I pause. Was I going to be ok? I had no idea.

" I don't know Jace, but all I can do at the moment is put on a brave face and push on." Jace doesn't speak again. Matt comes out a few minutes later.

" Ready?" I nod. We walk towards school, talking about the upcoming speech.

" Are you excited?" Matt asks as we walk through the streets and roads filled with people heading off to work, school, or other engagements.

" Yup! Are you?"

" Yeah, I am really excited for you." I nearly freeze.

" Wait, you're not going on with me?" Matt shakes his head.

" Why?"

" You said that _you_ would hold a q and a, not me. Besides, you have always been better at dealing with the public then I have." I simply nod. This day couldn't get any worse.

Of course I had to jinx it. As soon as we reached the school Chloe and her orange haired friend stalked up to us.

" Listen here brat," Chloe jabbed a finger into my shoulder. " I don't know what you did to my Adrikens but ever since you and your idiot friend here appeared Adrien has started dating Maritrash. So you better stop whatever trickery you are doing and stop messing around with me or else I am telling my dad. He is the mayor." I snorted.

" First of all, Adrikens? Really? Second, neither Matt nor I did anything. Third, I couldn't care less about what your dad is going to do to me. I am not a citizen of France. What is he going to do, call my dad and tell him to ground me? And lastly, stop bothering me and my friends unless you want to answer to me. Okay?" Chloe stepped back with her mouth open and a hand perched on her collarbone. Sabrina copied her.

" How dare you talk to me like that! I am the daughters mayor and I will not be- hey!" I grabbed Matt's arm and started pulling him away from the yellow fiend. I dropped his arm once we were into the school.

" Oh my goodness is she annoying," I mutter just loud enough for Matt to hear. He lets out a humorless chuckle.

" Yeah." We both head off to class and to our separate seats. The entire day seems to drag along. Each class was longer then the last, and the feeling of nothing inside my chest was getting worse and worse with each lesson. Eventually after 3 hours, though it felt like 10 to me, it was lunch. I sat with the small group that consisted of Matt, Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Alya. I sat on the end, but I was surprised when Alya sat right next to me.

" Hey girl! How's it going?" Alya happily asks. She was definitely...perky.

" Good, you?" I respond in my typical fashion as I pulled a small sandwich out of my bag. Alya pulled her own lunch out and started picking at some strawberries.

" Pretty good. Are you going to be watching the interview on Great Dame today? I am so excited that I get to be on actual TV! This is going to be so amazing and really help boost views on the Ladyblog!" I nod.

" Congratulations. Aspirin' to be a journalist?" Alya nods. Marinette is sitting across from us, noticeably right next to Adrien, and adds her own input in.

" You should check out the Ladyblog sometime! Alya is really talented!" I nod.

" Well, best of luck on the interview," I tell Alya with a smile. I had become exceptionally good at the talent of faking smiles. You could hardly tell the difference between my real and fake ones.

" Thanks! I was wondering, since you and Matt are from America, Great Dame and Avian would be the miraculous wielders from your area, correct?" Alya questions. I nod again.

" What are they like? Do you think there is anything I need to know before talking to Great Dame?" I shrug and swallow the last bite of my sandwich.

" Just be yerself I guess. Nothing much more to it. Great Dame and Avian are great people, protectin' everyone all the time. Anyhoo, I'm gonna head over to the library for now. See you." After saying goodbye to the people at the table, I headed off to the library and into the farthest and most secluded corner I could find. Jace whipped out of my bag's pocket and settled himself in my hoodie. I passed him a marshmallow, but did nothing more to acknowledge the kwami's presence. If Jace noticed this, he didn't make any motion to mention it. My bag drops to the floor next to the table as I stand up and start looking at the books on the bookcases near me. Almost none of the books caught my attention until I noticed a small green one hiding between two larger books.

I pulled the book out of it's hiding spot and dusted off the cover.

" _101 Dog Puns: Im-PAW-sable to Resist Laughter!_ " I read out loud with a small chuckle. I brought the book back to the table and started flipping through the pages, committing the puns to memory. By the time the bell rang for the next class I had already read through half of the book. Jace had fallen asleep and didn't flinch as I moved him back into his pocket in my bag. The librarian helped me check out the book before I dragged myself to the next class.

The next few classes seem to drag on just as much, if not more then my morning classes, but once we were released from the prison of education my nerves from the upcoming interview filled my stomach again.

" You ready Devon?" Matt asked as I prepared to make my way to the station. I simply nodded and called out to Jace to transform.

" See you!" I called out. Matt waved in response I I made my way out of the apartment and into the streets. The trip to the station was painless, and when I got there I was quickly whisked into a room where Alya and Nadja were already waiting.

" I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," I ask as I take a seat in the third chair.

" Not at all Great Dame." Nadja chuckles. " We would like to get started as soon as possible, so I hope you don't mind if we start right away." I shake my head and put up another fake smile. No one could have known that I was actually depressed and wanting absolutely nothing to do with any of this. Instead they saw a miraculous wielder who was ready to answer questions and smile and wave. A camera guy started counting down.

" Going live in 3 2 1."

" Hello everyone! I am Nadja Chamack from the Kids+ TV station live with Alya Césaire and American hero Great Dame!"

* * *

 **Woo! Yeah! Another chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed my little camembears! Remember to review, share, and read my other stories! Comments? Suggestions? Cheese? All are welcome in the comment section! Have a fabulous day, night, or whatever time you are reading this! Creeper out!**


	8. ALY-ot of questions!

**Looks to see how long it's been since last update. HOLY CHEDDAR ON RYE! I'M SO SORRY MY LITTLE CAMEMBEARS! I have been busy working(reading) on Wattpad! I will do my best to not have a 4 MONTH GAP(screams) between updates! Again, I am so sorry! To make up for it I made this chapter longer then any other! Enjoy!**

* * *

" So Great Dame, to start of the q and a session, we would like to ask a few basic questions to get to know you better," Nadja says. I nod and smile.

" First question, and the most frequently asked, what is your secret identity?" I chuckle.

" Well, I'm sure you have heard this one before, but I can't tell you," I respond. Nadja chuckles. Alya clears her throat and reads the next question from an index card. I hadn't noticed up until now that both women had small piles of question cards in their hands.

" Next, how does being a superhero affect your life outside of defeating evil?"

" Well, it is a lot of work tryin' to balance my personal life with my superhero one and making sure that they don't overlap too much."

" Hmm. Has it ever gotten in the way?"

" A few times here and there, but I always find a way to pull through!" I tell them.

" Good," Nadja chuckles, most likely at my hyper personality. "Now, are you currently in any romantic relationships?" My face starts to burn, and I am probably red as a tomato.

"N-No!" I practically shout. Both women in front of me laugh.

" Ok. Next, when did you meet Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Nadja asks.

" The day of the akuma attack actually."

" Oh, and what do you think of France's superheroes?" Alya says. There was an almost threatening aura coming off of Alya. Guess she is a big fan.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir have been so amazing at helping us with the, uh, business we had to get done," I explain. Alya seems pleased with the answer.

"Wonderful! How is it different fighting here in France than in America?" I shrug.

"Truthfully there isn't much of a difference other than where we are fighting." When Avian and I had started working together we had both agreed not to tell the public what akumas looked like. There would be to much panic and to much hate against birds.

"Ok, second to last question, do you know the secret identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir?" I chuckle.

"Nope."

"Last question, and I am forced to read this, are you sure that you are not actually a dog?" If my immediate scowl wasn't answer enough, I growl.

"Yes, I am sure." Nadja offers a sorry smile.

"Alright everyone! That was all we had time for today! I hope you enjoy your time here Great Dame!"

" It was my pleasure, Nadja, and Avian and I promise to protect France while we are at it," I reply.

We all wave to the camera before it is finally shut off.

"Thank you for your time Great Dame," Nadja says.

" Yeah! This is so going to boost my views on the Ladyblog!" Alya is jumping up and down, clearly excited.

"Well, I must be headin' off. Thank you for letting me do this," I tell them. A few good-byes are passed around before I am out of the building and heading over to the apartment.

Once there, I de-transform and climb into my hammock. Matt had been sitting on the couch, reading, and now looked over to me.

"You did great, Devon! Terra and I were watching the whole thing," he says as he walks over to me.

"Thanks." I think for a second before adding, "Uh, I might have to leave for a couple days."

A pause.

"...what?"

"I have family that lives not too far away from here. I figured I could go see them in the meantime," I explain. I dared to look at Matt's bewildered face.

"When are you planning on going?"

" Today."

"When will you come back?"

"Monday."

"For the entire weekend?! What if something happens?" Matt shouts.

"You have Ladybug and Cat Noir to help ya. Don't be such a chicken." pause.

"Grrrrrr," Matt groaned, making me chuckle.

"Fine! But you have to check in every day!" I shrug.

"Whatever you say, mother hen."

"Stop with the bird puns!"

"Why? Are they FOUL to your ears?" I taunt. Matt growls and attempts to grab me. I laugh and jump out of the hammock, evading his grasp.

"Come on little birdy! I was EAGLE-y able to dodge that!" Matt starts chasing me around the apartment as I continue to spew bird puns. Suddenly he catches up and tackles me onto the floor.

"Got you puppy dog," Matt taunts from above me. He had me pinned to the floor so that I couldn't move.

I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he held me down. Being a superhero did make you strong. Then I notice a mischievous look in Matt's eyes.

"What do you think y-hahaha!" Matt started tickling my sides. My attempts to escape his grasp were fruitless.

"St-oP! PLEASE! HAHAHAHA!"

"Then say that I win and that birds are better than dogs!" Matt says.

"N-Never!" I breathlessly deny.

"OK then." He starts tickling me even more. I try to hold on, but I have to breathe eventually so I give in.

"F-FINE! YOU WIN AND BIRDS ARE SLIGHTLY BETTER THAN DOGS!" I scream. Matt, pleased with his attack on my lungs, stood up and helped me up as well.

"Meanie," I grumble, but still smiling. Suddenly Matt bursts out laughing.

"What?"

"Y-Your- HA HA!" Matt crouches over and grabs his stomach while pointing to my head.

"Huh?" I go over to my bag and pull out a mirror. My hair was sticking up in directions I didn't even know gravity allowed. I quickly rushed to pull out a brush and brush it down. One of my pigtails had come out completely and the other was soon to follow.

After fixing my hair I decided to just leave it down instead of bothering to put it back up. Matt had calmed down by this point and was back to reading his book.

I start to pack up, but I notice from the corner of my eye that Matt is staring at me. Being the person I am, I chose to fluster him.

"See something you like?" I ask. The miraculous holder blushes and looks back into his book. I laugh and finish up packing.

"See you Monday!" I call. Matt and Terra wave as Jace flies into my bag. As soon as the door is closed behind me my smile goes down a bit. It was nice to have a little bit of fun today, but I still wasn't feeling completely happy. Not that I usually was.

"Ready Jace?" The kwami flies out of my bag and looks at me.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to America. I need to see Dad," I explain as we start down the many streets of France. Jace settles himself on my shoulder, just out of sight from the rest of the world.

"Why didn't you just tell Matt that?" Jace sleepily asks.

"Because then he would ask why." I make my way towards the nearest airport.

"Well, why aren't you telling him why? It isn't like your mom's death is some big secret you can't tell anyone."

"Jace!" The rest of the walk is silent. Earlier in the day I had purchased a plane ticket back to America, and I should get there by 10 pm. That would be enough time to visit Mom's grave hopefully. I didn't have to worry about Dad being awake.

I start to wonder if Dad knew what happened to me by now, or if he was still frantically running around to try and find me, as I make my way to the airport and find my plane's waiting section. Jace had fallen asleep on my shoulder, so I gently tucked him into his pocket of my bag.

Two hours later and the plane had taken off and we were an hour into the flight. Having nothing better to do, I fell asleep.

It seemed like only a few minutes passed before my ears started to pop. I realized that the plane was landing. I could hear Jace whining from my bag.

"Deeeevvoooonnnn! I'm hunngrrreeeyy!" I sigh and open the pocket, facing away from the other passengers.

"Hold on Jace. Just a little bit longer and we'll be able to get marshmallows from Panini's store," I whisper to him. The kwami is immediately quiet.

I clap along with the rest of the flight as the plane finally lands, then stand up and follow them out.

Jace decides to go back to sleep as I find a taxi to take me to Panini's. Panini, a family friend, opened a 24/7 convenience store that happened to sell the best marshmallows on the planet.

When I walk into the small store, Panini, a small elderly woman, greets me.

"Devon! Where you been! Your daddy been looking for you!" Panini asks. She had a slight Asian accent being of Asian decent, but her name proves that she was born in the states.

"Sorry Panini. I got lost on a walk I took and just managed to find my way back," I lie. She shakes her head and mutters something, probably "kids these days", and goes back to wiping her counter.

Just as I pick up a bag of marshmallows I hear something whispering.

"Giant. Giiiaannttt."I can't help but chuckle at Jace's antics.

Deciding that the dog kwami deserved it, I grab a pack of giant marshmallows from one of the stands and hand it to Panini.

"Here you go Panini," I say, passing her the money. She nods and bids me goodbye as we leave the store.

Jace flies out of his pocket and excitedly floats around my head. Giggling, I rip open the bag of marshmallows and hand him one. He squeals and lands on my shoulder to enjoy the snack. I decide to take one as well and eat it as we continue to my house.

20 minutes later the house appears. Jace had eaten two more marshmallows and was now conked out on my shoulder.

The house itself was two-story building just on the edge of the city. It was surrounded by trees and flowers that dad had planted years ago. He loved gardening. It was a simple wooden house with white trim and a dark wood roof and a gravel driveway. I walked up the stone path to the door and knocked.

Dad slowly opens the door and looks out. He was a middle-aged man with curly brown hair, green eyes, and wire-rimmed glasses.

"Devon!" Dad exclaims as he wraps me in a hug. I quickly hug back and start to cry.

"H-Hi Dad. How's it going?" He pulls back and wipes away a few of my tears.

"Where have you been? I was so worried!" We walk into the cozy home and sit in the living room. I explain the events of the past two days.

Dad listens intently, laughing at my prank and coming closer when I talk about battle. He had learned about my miraculous the day I had gotten it, after getting permission from Jace, and was pretty ok with it just as long as I didn't get too hurt.

"And now I'm back here," I finish. Dad nods and hugs me again. I can't help but slump against him and snuggle up to him like a little kid.

"Heh heh heh. How about we visit your mother's gave tomorrow. We are both tired and I am sure she won't mind," Dad whispers. I nod and stand up with him. After saying goodnight I head upstairs and get ready for bed. Jace had moved to his little home I made him on my bay window. It was an old dollhouse of mine that I didn't want to get rid of but didn't use anymore.

My room was painted burgundy with brown furniture around the room. I had a dresser, bedside table, desk, and bookshelf. My bed was a white platform bed with shelves underneath.

I collapse onto the brown bedsheets and am just about to fall asleep when my phone starts buzzing.

I groan and pick it up, glaring at the screen.

Matt: Did you arrive safely?

Seriously? I check to see what time it is in Paris and see that it's 5 in the morning there.

Me: Yeah, but why are you texting me at 5 in the morning?

Matt: I was worried!

I chuckle but feel my cheeks burn a bit.

Me: Ok then...

Me: Mother hen

I could almost hear him groaning from here.

Matt: Goodnight Dev

Matt: And Terra says goodnight to you and Jace

A nickname? That was...new. I couldn't help but blush brighter.

Me: Night Matt. Night Terra.

I shut my phone off and plug it in before turning over again and falling asleep. It was a great nights sleep.

Probably a sorry for what was waiting for me when I woke up.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Be sure to follow my Wattpad! It is under the same username. Comments? Suggestions? Cheese? All are welcome in the comment section! Thank you all for sticking by me for almost a year now. Woah! It will have been a full year on the 13th!...Friday the 13th...hmm...maybe this author...will do something special...for the special occasion...Welp! Anyhoo, have a fantastic (insert time of day) and I will see you all next chapter! Or in my other stories that you should definitely go check out! Bye!**


End file.
